villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Zilla
The Baby Zillas are the secondary antagonists of the 1998 American film Godzilla. They are a group of infant mutated marine iguana kaiju who serve as the newborn children of Zilla. Name The Baby Godzilla are never referred to by a specific name in their film appearance, only called "hatchlings" or "Godzilla's young". TriStar filed a trademark for the creatures under the name "Baby Godzilla™", and they even received their own copyright icon which appeared in merchandise for the film. However, this trademark was cancelled by Toho and replaced with Toho's "Baby Godzilla™" trademark. Ultimately, all individual trademarks for the creatures were removed and absorbed under Godzilla's. For this reason, the creatures' official legal name is simply "baby Godzilla®". An official nickname, "Baby 'Zillas", is used in the script of the film's unmade sequel GODZILLA 2. Origins The Baby Godzillas are the offspring of the original Godzilla that attacked New York in 1998. The monster asexually laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden, which hatched into the Baby Godzillas. History ''Godzilla (1998) The Baby Godzillas began to hatch shortly after Niko Tatopoulos and Philippe Roaché's team came upon Godzilla's nest in Madison Square Garden. The team had planned to destroy the eggs with explosives, but discovered there were far more eggs than they expected and they far outnumbered their supply of explosives. The hatchlings began to feed on the fish their parent had left in the nest, but their supply began to wane. Smelling the scent of fish on Nick and the others, the Baby Godzillas began to chase them across the arena. Philippe's fellow secret servicemen were devoured by the creatures, but he and the others reached a broadcast room that was normally used to air sporting events and barred themselves inside. Using the recording equipment, Audrey Timmonds broadcast a live report over the airwaves showing the Baby Godzillas roaming through Madison Square Garden and warning of what would happen if they escaped. Colonel Hicks saw the broadcast and ordered three F-18 Hornets to deliver a missile strike on the building. As the jets approached, the humans tried to escape while the Baby Godzillas began to breach the room. Running out of time, they ran towards the exit, pursued by countless Baby Godzillas. Just as the humans escaped the building, missiles collided with Madison Square Garden, destroying it and killing all of the Baby Godzillas. Just as the team thought their mission was accomplished, the adult Godzilla rose from under the streets and looked at the bodies of his slain young. Godzilla nudged the corpse of one of his young, only for it to lie motionless. Enraged, Godzilla began to chase the humans across New York. Sometime later, a lone egg inside the ruined building hatched. ''Godzilla: The Series ''New Family: Part 1'' After Godzilla's death, Niko Tatopoulos convinced Colonel Hicks to send a team into Madison Square Garden to ensure no Baby Godzillas survived. Nick went in first, but fell into a cavern and was separated from the rest of the team. There, he encountered a surviving egg, which hatched into another Baby Godzilla. Rather than attack Nick, the baby imprinted on him. Knowing the military was approaching, Nick scared the hatchling off with electrical wires, causing it to burrow out of the arena. Trivia *The Baby Godzillas are often compared to the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park because of their design and behavior. Certain moments during the Madison Square Garden chase in the 1998 film are almost perfect replicates of the Velociraptor stalking scenes in Jurassic Park, including a scene where one Baby Godzilla gazes through a door and stalks the protagonists as they try to hide. *The Baby Godzillas would have been featured in the unmade sequel to the 1998 film, with a pack of them being raised by the surviving Godzilla in the Australian outback. The infants would grow into adolescent "Teen 'Zillas," only to be hunted down and killed by the U.S. military, save for one nicknamed "the Runt." The Runt would help his parent battle the Queen Bitch in Sydney, only to be apparently killed and later return at the film's conclusion. *All Baby Godzillas are obviously killed by the F-18 Hornets inside the Madison Square Garden, but with one hatchling survive at the end that doesn't seem they're all dead. If they are dead, the species should have been extinct. References This is a list of references for Baby Zilla. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this. Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hostile Species Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Amoral Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Crossover Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Ferals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Theatrical Villains